The Closet Christmas
by mariten
Summary: Neji and Tenten get stuck in a closet together. A nejiten christmas.I know it's almost summer, but i just had to get this story out of my mind! PLZ R&R!
1. chap 1

**i'm just really borred and don't feel like adding on to my other fanfics (see my profile)**

**well, although it is almost summer, i just had to put this fic on here before it ran away from me!!!!**

**(this is just a short story, two more chaps and that's it!)**

* * *

**The Closet Christmas**

* * *

****

All the young teens were out at the Snow Festival, including the young konoha shinobi that had met during the chuunin axams, except for Sasuke of caorse, (who is somewhere training with Orouchimaru.) It was the night before Christmas, and all of them were invited to intend a teen Christmas party.

"'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" Tenten made her way through the crowds of the small building.

"Tenten!" a voice called her from the back. Tenten turned around to see two girls comming her way. It was Ino, and Sakura. "You actualy came!"

"Yeah, what?" Tenten felt her temper rise as Ino said it like Tenten was some 'outsider', of her girly group.

"Well, it's just weird for you to be at a party like this." Ino said.

"Why?" Tenten frowned.

"Because this is a party for young souls searching for love."

"No it's not Ino!" Sakura almost punched her. "It said all the Konoha shinobi should come!"

"Anyways, Tenten, why are you dressed so...un-...um...fit for this party?" Ino pertended not to notice Sakura. Tenten looked at Ino's green chinese dress with red flowers, to Sakura's red chinese dress with green lining, then to her red chinese long sleeve shirt.

"I'm wearing red." She informed.

"Well, yeah...anyways...watch out for the mistle toes," Ino said, "see the empty spots around the room, that's where they are."

"Like I will kiss some stranger under one." Tenten crossed her arms.

"But you will have, too." Sakura looked serious.

"What do you mean?" Tenten was begining to hate it here.

"The mistle toes have some sort of barrier technique on them, if you get into one with some else, you have to kiss them, or you'll spend the whole night there." Ino grinned evilishly. "It already happened, and gues who they were?"

"Who?" Tenten widened her eyes, hungry for the info.

"This is so sad, but it was Akamaru and Kiba!" Ino started to laugh."And it looked like they had done it before! Well, some older couples went under on purpose...they looked so cute together..._ sigh _"

"Pfft." As a tomboy, Tenten really didn't care for stuff like that. "What a stupid idea! Who cares for romance anyways."

Sakura and Ino gasped, "Tenten!"

"What, that's my opinion." Tenten stepped away from the two.

"Code RED!" Ino yelled out loud, getting everyone's attention. "We got another one that wants to go into the detention closet!" Several gasps escaped the crowd, and the music stopped playing.

In seconds, a bag was put over Tenten, and she was carried and thrown into a really cramped room, smaller then a mormal closet. The only thing she was aware of was that she landed on someone, and she heard the door being locked from the other side.

"That's a seven minute penalty." She heard a voice yell on the other side, then footstpes fading away as the musi started up again. _"This is emberresing..." _she thought.

"Tenten?" another muffled voice was heard, but this one came from inside the closet. "Tenten, is that you?"

"Y-yeah...who is this?" She said, as she sat up, sliding the bag off.

"It's Neji." the voice aswered, a little annoyed.

"Oh." Tenten felt her face get a little red. "Hey, team mate, hows life in here?"

"Cramped." he answered, "And now even more cramped with you in here."

"Oh...sorry, that's not my fault."

"I know," he breathed, Tenten could almost feel the hot breath on her face. "Oh, and Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you move back a bit, your in my space." when Neji said that (in an angry tone), he leaned a bit closer to show Tenten how close she was.

As Neji said that, Tenten's eyes began to adjust, and she saw Neji's eyes just about 3 inches away. She quikley scooted away.

* * *

**chap. 1...done...**

**yeah, reveiw, please!!!!!**


	2. chap 2

**thank you guys for the reviews! **

**hope you enjoy the second chap. too!**

**(sorry for how short the other chapter was! i hope this one would be longer!)**

**(oh, and a specail thanks for a school freind for giving me this idea!!!! thank you asuna-****chan!)**

* * *

**The ClosetChristmas**

**(2)**

**

* * *

**

Neji sighed deaply, as he leaned againts the wall of the closet.

_Why did they do this to me? This closet is so small! And I was supposed to be out two minutes ago! _

Another deep irratated sigh escaped Neji, as he slouched.

_This closet is to small...and I'm tired, and bored! Stay calm...someone will come and open the door any second now, and let me out. And if they won't...I'll kill them!_

"Neji?" Tenten interupted his third deep, angry, sigh.

"Hn?" Neji answered annoyed. He was getting pissed off: the closet was to small; you could barely move without getting in the way of each other; and it was hot.

"You...look angry..." Neji could see Tenten squinting her eyes in the dark, trying to get a better look, and leaning closer, inch by inch. He glared, she was getting in his bubble. And no one ever is allowed to get close to his bubble, because then the bubble will _"POP"_.

"Get out of my bubble, Tenten." Neji exploded before he could stop himself.

"Okaaaaay..." Tenten skooted back. "I never thought you were so, umm, strict about your personal space."

"Er-um, I mean...um...hn." Neji searched for excuses, thinking wildly about how his future may be ruined if Tenten were to tell. He saw Tenten with a confused look on her face. "Sorry." He appoligized, "It's just that it's getting really hot."

"Yeah, I know." Tenetn replied. Neji looked at Tenten's long chinese shirt, that looked really unpleasant to wear in this kind of situation.

"I feel pitty for you," Neji gave out a little smirk, thankfully Tenten couldn't see.

"What? What do you mean?" He could see Tenten getting suspicious.

"Uh-nothing...just saying." Neji grinned.

Tenten stares at him for a long time before she yawns. "I think I'm going to to take a nap..." her voice trailed off, as she lay on some one's shoe, and fell asleep.

_She seems to be taking this calmly...When are they going to let us out?! Why did fate do this to me...all I said was that I thought this party was stupid..._

Neji activated his Byakugan, and looked through the door. There were still people there, but it looked like about half were gone. His temper rose up when he saw what time it was: 11pm. They were in the closet for more then half an hour now.

Neji decided that he was going to break down the door. There was just one problem, a sleeping Tenten was in the way. If he moved her, she'll awaken, and maybe hit him. But if didn't break down the door, he'll be spending the night there, or the rest of his life...

Neji leaned over Tenten, he was going to try bust it open, while not trying to to fall on Tenten. Everything was working fine, until Tenten woke up.

"Neji?!!!" She yelled, startling him, who came crashing down on top of her.

"Neji you pervert!" Tenten shoves him off, and then punches him.

As Neji opens his eyes, he sees a glaring Tenten, watching his eyes very closely, while vovering her selg up.

"That won't work, Tenten." Neji notes the coat that Tenten had wrapped around her self.

Tenten gasped and punches him.

"Tenten!" Neji rubs his arm where she nailed her punch. "Do you really think I'll do something like that?"

Teneten thinks for a long time. A long time. "Then why were you hovering over me with your Byakugan?!"

Neji pauses before speaking, he never had thought of that. "I was trying to bust the door open."

There was long pause...

Tenten glares again. Then loostens up. "Oh, yeah, right..." she yawns, tiredly. "Well, then I'll try to pick lock it." She takes out a kunai, as she gets up.

"Tenten-!" Neji tries to worn her about the low ceiling, but fails, as Tenten hits her head hard, really hard. She fall unconcious, right on top of Neji.

"Tenten..." Neji tried to yell, only to find that he could only 'huf' it out. When Tenten fell, she ahd fallen on his chest, making it hard to breath, like when someone punches you.

Neji was thinking of pushing her off, but decided not to. There was was probably no other way he could see Tenten like this, ever again. Quiet, soundless...peacefull...

He stares at her for the longest time, at her soft unconcious face. He had always noticed that she was different from other girls, but for the first time, he had actually noticed _her_.

* * *

**this one is short, too...i'm going to try harder to make the last chapter as long as it could be, then!!**

**well, thanks for waiting, and thanks again for the reviews!**

**and i hope i'll see in the last chapter!**


	3. the end

**thnx for the reviews! and enjoy the final chapter!!!!**

* * *

**The Closet Christmas**

**(3-end)**

* * *

Neji had fallen asleep with out noticing it. His head layed rested on Tenten's.

Tenten was still in a little daze when she was waking up. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness, thinking it was her room, but when her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw many things dangling down on her. She sat up quikly, a little too quikly, making her dizzy even more. When Tenten was finaly sure that those objects were just coats, she began to remember where she was, and what had happened.

Tenten looked around; searching for Neji. "Psst! Neji." Tenten thought that whispering was best. "Neji where are you?!!"

"Tenten..." She looked right and left to find where the muffled voice was comming from. after not finding Neji, or anyone else, she began to feel that this closet was some what haunted. "Who is it?" Tenten almost whimpered.

"Who else could it be but me!" The voice sounded annoyed.

"Who?" Tenten perked her ears, feeling goose bumps slowly start to crawl down her back, and through her arms.

"Me, Neji! Duh." Tenten felt some one move behind her, turning around, she saw no other then Neji. Satisfied, Tenten sighed.

"Neji!" Tenten said cheerfully. "You're finaly awake!"

"What? Is there a purpose for you waking me?" Neji growled sleepishly.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Tenten tried to ignore how annoyed, and pissed he was.

"Is that all?" Neji asked in a very sarcastic voice.

"Ummmm," Tenten began to think. Neji seeing this sighed, as a little sweatdrop trickled down the side of his head.

"Never mind." He said under his breath.

"No, wiat!" Tenten sat up onher knees, excited. "There's another thing!" Neji looked up, almost glaring with his eyes half shutt. "Let's play a game!"

Neji almost choked. "A game?"

"Yes!"

"Hn. I don't play games, they're only for little kids."

"Shame!"

Neji pertends that he hadn't heard anything. "That's wierd..."

"What?"

"There;s no sound out there."

"You mean that they had all left?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Don't be so cranky because you're not getting your beauty rest!"

"What, are, you, talking about?"

"Listen!" Tenetn covered Neji's mouth even though he wasn't going to say anything. "I hear something-er-someone!"

Indeed noises were heard outside the door. There were about two people, walking towards the closet. Neji and Tenten watched slowly as the door knob slowly turned. There eyes wideing everu time it turned a couple degrees. They watched very clsely, and slowly. Very slowly. Too slowly. So slow that Neji finaly gave up.

"Just open the door!" He yelled, startling Tenten so much that she fell over.

"My Neji! My Tetnen!" A voice bellowed through the darkness, reveiling a tall "gleefull" guy wearing spendex, and another like him.

"We came to save you! With the power of YOUTH!" Bellowed the other one, even louder then the other. It was Gai-sensei, and Rock Lee.

"And just in time. I was about to play a _game_." Neji got, almost laughing as he got out of that cramped place. Tenten came after, stretching into freedom.

"A game?" Lee asked, interested. "But aren't all games fun, and youthfull, Neji?"

"Ah, just shut up, I'm tired." Neji yawned as he started to walk away. Lee fallowed. Which was quite a bad idea. Remember the misstle toes? Well, they sure didn't.

"What the hell?!" Neji cussed as he was thrussed backwards by some sort of force field.

"The misstle toes!" Tenen exclaimed as she spotted one hanging down from the ceiling above Lee and Neji.

"A what?" Lee asked.

"They're just a plant that is said if you are under one with someone, you have to kiss." Tenten explained.

"Awww!" Gai-sensei _goshed_. "What a wonderfull way to display the carefree way of youth!"

"Yeah...right..." Neji sighed angril, thinking of what to do. _'Maybe if he killed Lee, he could break the barrier...Wait, that's wrong, but way better then kissing him!'_

"So, me, and, umm, Neji...have to k-k-_kiss_?" Lee siad stuttering and blushing as he looked away, shyly, and a little uncomfortably.

Tenten starts to laugh like crazy, she even started to snort as she fell on the ground. Gai-sensie starts to cry, whimpering about how Lee's and Neji's youth could be destroyed, forever.

"Oh please!" Neji shouts. "Shut up, Tenten!"

"Sorry, it's just so funny." Tenten says as she wipes some drool as she gets up.

Tenten walks up to them, and giggles, still trying to control herself.

"Well, good luck Lee." Neji says as he grabs and swings Tenten over, as he plants a kiss on her lips.

Lee stares, bewidered and blushing. Gai is shocked too, with hi smouth gaping, and tears of joy filling up in his eyes. "Oh, Neji!" he bawls. "Let this day prove that Neji has some care free yputh in him as well!"

"Huuh? Wha?! Neji?!!!!" Tenten yells, as Neji reaks free out of the trap. "Get your hands off me you pervert!" A little blush is visable on her confused face.

Neji doesn't pay attention and just waves it all off. "C'mon Tenten, I'll walk you home. Since it's late and there might those perverts lurking about, you know. The ones you always talk about."

:Neji!" Tenten burts out after him, furious. "How can you say such a thing when you;re clearly the pervert around here!"

"What are you talking about, Tetnen?" Neji looks over his shoulder. "All I did was steel one kiss."

"Argh!" Tenten stomped right behind him.

"Tenten!" Gai-sensei yelled after her, catching up. "What about Lee?"

"You want _me_ to kiss _him_?" Tenten haulted. "Gai-sensei, you know I am not a free kiss-mashine!"

"But my poor Rock Lee!" They continues to walk. A tired, axuasted, and happy Neji, a very angry and confused Tenten, and a very worried and sorry Gai-sebsei. But for some reason they couldn't help thinking that something, or _someone _was missing...

* * *

**hope you all liked this story! please review for your final comments!!!!**

**and i promise that there will be more stories like this one!**

**(and excuse the grammer/spelling mistakes, i couldn't get a proofreader, and i'm to lazy anyways...)**


End file.
